


Oh, But Anyone...

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Animalistic, Biting, Brainwashing, But here it is, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruelty, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Shame, Unhealthy Relationships, idk how i feel about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Jacob made her feel… real. Present on this earth like no man ever had before.F!Deputy gets the attention from Jacob she is looking for, though at a cost.Also includes F!Deputy trying to put back together a broken Pratt.





	Oh, But Anyone...

**Author's Note:**

> Did some light editing, thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this ^^

Routine. 

Comfort existed there and only there. Comfort waking up alone, metallic taste in her mouth, face pressed into the forest floor, feeling a stickiness between her thighs. Leftovers. Jacob Seed’s seed. She laughed harshly, her own voice jarring and near hysterics. Discarded yet again. It didn’t matter where she went, or whether she was with him or not. He made damn sure he knew that. Whenever he wanted to, he could pluck her up from this world and place her in his. Was it his world or hers? Things were unclear. 

Things made sense there. Cull. Kill. You live. And so that is what she did. Her body alight, fingers feeling so fucking twitchy that she wanted to tear- and blood. Blood pounding in her ears, blood flowing hotter and more fiery than ever before. Flesh on flesh, her hands on necks. Snapping. Even the sound was irritating. Overloaded, all senses betraying her. The soothing encouragement seemingly spoken into her very mind itself. 

Him. 

And nothing now. Her own humanity rushing back into her. The more invasive her own thoughts became the more she tried to forget. 

\---

“Meat.” 

She jerked her head up expectantly from where it had been resting on her arms at the sound of Jacob’s voice. At the sound of her name. Rook swallowed heavily, noticing a shivering and naked Pratt beside Jacob. She knew what was coming. The task of putting a fragmented man back together again, made not quite new for the next round. 

“Fix it.” He more or less shoved Staci into the cell, sending the now lithe man to the ground. Rook didn’t move to his assistance, knowing better than that from past experience. She was ashamed of herself but she looked away as he crawled towards her, stumbly and weak. Her lips twitched downwards. He was the embodiment of prey, the fuel that this place used everyday. Ate him up, ate him up and then regurgitated for another day. 

They didn’t speak. What was there to say? Their respective places were clear. She saw Jacob’s challenges and overcame them, she proved herself to him, volatile and bloodthirsty. Rook didn’t like to think of what that meant. But it meant one thing, survival. 

She let Pratt lay his head on her lap, curling his body in towards her. Rook pet his hair gently, laying her other hand on his back. Everytime he would come back more and more broken. She was always gentle with him. Using her fingers and threadbare cloth to try to wash away the grime and dried blood. The pain. He would flinch away at first when she got to his thighs and backside. Embarrassed. Ashamed as she worked away the dried semen and blood. But later, she would feel him relax against her, as she got more daring, almost petting his body as she went. Perhaps once he had wanted to be touched so intimately by her. But not like this. Never like this. 

There was resentment there of some kind on both sides. Each had something the other did not. The deputy had Jacob’s attention and intrigue peaked, although he never would touch her. Not like he did with Pratt. A disgusting spring of jealousy had welled inside of her. Of course, he would fuck the both of them. But there was something missing. She craved his praise, his attention, his mouth on her, some hint of passion rather than just base instinct. It was so impersonal. Her skin crawled at the thought that on many levels, yes, _oh yes_ she wanted it to be personal between them, that she wanted this sick fuck who was old enough to be her father to fuck her like he meant it. She’d be needing therapy after this mess. Assuming there even was an after. 

Rook laid gentle kisses along Pratt’s shuddering shoulders, playing her fingers against his ever more visible spine lightly. Trying to replace the roughness and abuse with what little comfort she could give. It never took much time for Jacob to come back, as if he couldn’t stand to be apart from his two favorite playthings for too long. She seperated herself from Pratt to be on the safe side, never knowing what could set their captor off. 

“C’mere girl,” The much larger man whistled, opening the door to the cage, beckoning. 

Part of her still wanted to resist him, even as her hands and knees were moving towards him, her teeth gritted. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she remembered the first few times she dared defy him. The times she would try to bite Jacob when he reached for her. His deep chuckles followed by a swift kick straight to her head or stomach. The constant fight against the certainty that was Jacob and what he wanted. He would strike her down again and again. Punishment after punishment. The starving, the weakness, throwing up until there was nothing left inside. The all consuming hunger. _Oh god_ , the hunger. 

“Good, good.” He cooed patronizingly, patting her head. “Well?”

She swallowed thickly, knowing what was expected of her. A strange sensation coursed through her body as she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. She made eye contact with Pratt, an expression of horror on his face as he shook his head quickly. _Don’t_ , he mouthed.

A fistful of her hair was grabbed by Jacob, forcing her head down towards his feet. “Well? Go on. _Lick_.” 

The sound of her own heartbeat was near deafening. 

“Oh, I see.” Jacob released her after what seemed like forever. “You’re too good for that, huh?”

Rook was pulled to her feet before she could process what was happening, stumbling a bit, light headed from malnutrition. Jacob was taking her outside the cage. He unceremoniously threw her to ground, causing her to cough. 

“Hear that boys? Meat thinks she’s special. Isn’t that just adorable?” Jacob addressed the thugs around him theatrically. “I think it’s time we give her some special treatment.” 

The sound of an animal headed towards her, snarling and growling, ready to fight and kill. Rook struggled to her feet. A judge wolf being held back just barely. She saw Jacob open the music box and the world went red. Pain, white hot in intensity. Something warm and living between her teeth. Rending and tearing. Clawing, both her and it. _So hungry_. Hunger followed by long awaited satiation.

Then finally, his voice and his touch, something she was equally starving for. 

“Good girl.” Jacob praised, laying a hand on her head and allowing her to nuzzle against him. He tilted her head up, pure rapture on her face, a trail of drool spilling down her chin, melding with the blood. Blissed out, fuck, even better than blissed out. This was something unique to them. 

She was home. 

Rook regained consciousness later in what appeared to be some kind of makeshift infirmary. She wasn’t alone. Her eyes flickered to her stomach where Jacob was suturing a nasty wound. It looked like a little deeper and she would have been disemboweled. She clutched the edge of the metal table, her knuckles white, hissing slightly as she felt the needle enter her skin. 

“Shh, easy girl.” He patted her thigh, his gruff voice washing over her in a wave of unforeseen comfort. 

She felt radiant, having him tend to her like this. Even if no painkillers were involved. This was meant to be a learning experience in pain. Like all things here. He was wonderfully intent in his work on her, like she was a prized fighting dog. Hell, she kinda was. Rook closed her eyes, trying not to think of the pain, surprised to find his hand squeeze hers after the stitching was over with. 

“You did good. More than I could’ve dreamed.” He praised her, his ocean eyes scanning her face for something she wasn’t sure of before he leant down and pressed a kiss into her knuckles. 

“Thank you,” Rook said softly, the scratchiness of her own voice surprising her. She sat up stiffly, having him caught by the hand still, drawing him between her thighs. 

She laid her hands on his face, so gently. The seconds passed until she stopped wondering when he will push her away. She swallowed heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. Her fingers ghosted across his face, reveling in the roughness of his skin. The countless untold stories of his scars. Jacob allows this. Maybe to hurt her again later, maybe not. But _god_ , her mind and body are melting from being in his presence. Close. Intimate. How many times had she thought about this? He smells of sweat, a gorgeous sheen on his face and neck. Her tongue flicked over her lips before she bent down, laving it over his neck before sinking her teeth into him. This earned her a pleased noise in response, his fingers sinking harshly into the _meat_ of her ass. 

Jacob made her feel… real. Present on this earth like no man ever had before. This was a different beast entirely than the hurried trysts with whoever would buy her the most drinks at the bar. The gnawing anxiety of not being capable enough for this job had always existed deep within her, despite how often she had tried to exorcise it with the presence of a man sweating and moaning beneath her. Jacob was the only relief she had found in all of her life. 

The taste of his skin still on her lips, she pulled away to look at him. Fuck, but he was perfect in his own way. Rook leaned in, pressing her lips to his almost chastely at first, finding his mouth warm and supple, his beard tickling her in a way she couldn’t get enough of. She couldn’t help but caress his face as their kiss intensified. He wanted to devour her, and she him. Rook bit down lightly on his lower lip as Jacob growled into her mouth. 

He pulled back, brushing her hair away from her ear before whispering in his always gravelly voice, “I want to fuck you.” 

“I’m yours.” The words left her lips without any thought. 

“Damn right you are,” He laughed cruelly.

Rook knew what she wanted. She pulled him close, stealing more than a few kisses before unsteadily rising to her feet and pushing him against the table. She could feel him smirk against her all too eager mouth as he realized what she was after. He obliged her, laying back on the table and pulling her on top of him. She was greedy, running her hands all over his stocky muscular figure. There was an intimacy to this. A sense of discovery, really touching him for the first time. She pushed his t-shirt up, pressing her mouth to the trail of fine red hairs on his abdomen. She looked to him before continuing. He seemed enraptured by her. Like he was looking at her for the first time. Like, really looking at her. Not the bullshit he pushed into her brain. The real her. 

Rook shuddered at the thought before pressing a kiss into the hefty bulge in his pants, nuzzling her cheek against the stiffened muscle. It was overwhelming, being close to him like this. This wasn’t the treatment he had gotten her used to. The rape. Why call it something other than what it was? No, this was something different entirely. Something more dangerous. 

She took her time stripping him of his clothes, relishing in each new inch of scarred imperfect skin that was revealed. Rook pressed kisses into his damages, new and old, trying to take him in, fully. He was made of solid muscle, muscle she squeezed and bit where she pleased. It was maddening, being this close to him. 

At long last, she mounted him, biting back a moan as she felt her body adjusting to his size and length. She rode him hard. Hard for all the times he hurt her, all the times she found herself thinking of him when she was alone at night, all the times he left her. Jacob was enjoying this too, if his low growly grunts were any sign. 

Rook gritted her teeth, wincing as her side suddenly felt warm and moist. Electric clarity of sharp pain. She pressed a palm halfheartedly to the spot where a dark red flower bloomed on her bandage. Exhaling shakily, she gripped Jacob’s shoulders tighter, digging her nails into him. His eyes flickered to her now opened stitches and he braced his arms, getting ready to flip her over. How gentlemanly. The force with which he flipped her onto the table took the breath from her lungs, her eyes stung with reactionary tears she quickly blinked away. 

His cruel fingers pressed fresh bruises into her hips as he really railed into her. She felt indescribably full. Body and soul. This is what she was waiting for. Her inner walls were shuddering around his thick cock, totally overloaded with sensation. Jacob’s mouth was at her neck, biting and nibbling and sucking. Her hands desperately scrabbled for purchase on his massive back, raking his skin beneath her nails. More flesh and blood beneath her hands. Rook whimpered as he hit her most sensitive spot again and again, muffling her cries against his shoulder. There was nothing else in this world but the two of them, nothing else mattered for now. These stolen moments together when they shouldn’t have been, not like this. 

She finished around him when he deepened his thrusts, taking his time to really reach her innermost parts, to make sure she would never forget this. Never forget him, even if she wanted to. Rook’s entire body was shaking against the absoluteness that was Jacob. He kissed her roughly as he came inside of her. Their bodies stuck to one another as the sounds of their labored breathing filled the room. 

Jacob pressed a kiss onto her forehead after brushing away some of her hair that was stuck there. He then pulled out but stayed on top of her, pressing his forehead to hers. Her mind was elsewhere, somewhere far away from all of this shit, just focused on what the two of them had just shared. This was the closest she had ever gotten to him, he was showing her something he wasn’t supposed to and they both knew that. She was startled out of her reverie by something she had not heard in a very long time. Her name. Her name, not Meat or bitch or anything else. 

Jacob grabbed her harshly by the neck, making her look at him. 

“I see you.” 

_I see you._

Rook tried to stop the tears from coming but they wouldn’t. She knew he understood her, everything she had been through, the stress and weight of the world on her shoulders and for what? Some days she wasn’t sure.

And so she curled into him as he drew her close.


End file.
